


you and all your vibrant youth

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cast - Freeform, Leg amputation, Live Music, M/M, Young Love, broken leg, love in the desert, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: When Alex is hurt, Michael is there.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	you and all your vibrant youth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: Alex hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Michael is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts to cheer them up.

Michael helps Alex shuffle towards the back of the truck bed so he can lean against the cab and put his legs in front of him. 

It’s a little hard for Alex to get comfortable with the big white cast on his left leg but they make it work. Michael uses all of his blankets and pillows to build a nest for Alex as he sits in front of him with Alex’s legs in his lap.

“Thanks.” Alex says quietly as he looks up towards the sky. They come out into the desert often to sit back and watch the stars. It’s easier, _calmer_ , out here. It’s also as close to the pod cave as Michael will bring him, not that Alex knows anything about that. 

“How’s the leg?” Michael asks as he gently dances his fingers along the side of the cast. An accident, Alex tells people, but Michael knows the truth. 

“It’s okay.”

“‘Lex.” 

“Michael.” Alex teases back and Michael smiles. 

They’ve been dancing around each other for a while now, both content to keep learning about each other, and letting their feelings show in the small touches and quiet smiles. 

“You got a sharpie in that bag of yours?” Michael points to Alex’s backpack that he never goes anywhere without. Alex nods and hands Michael a black sharpie, because _of course_. 

Michael starts doodling little black hearts all over Alex’s cast, content to listen to Alex play the guitar he brought with him. After a moment, Alex stills and Michael looks over at him.

“You don’t have to.” Alex says after a moment.

“I want to.” Michael says as he continues to draw.

“I’ll have to tell him the girls did that.” Alex leans his head back against the truck and sighs. 

“This won’t get you in trouble will it?”

“It shouldn’t.”

Michael nods and goes back to his doodles when Alex picks up the guitar and plays a song Michael hasn’t heard before.

“What’s that song?”

“Something I wrote.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.” 

“Can I record it?” Michael asks as he grabs his own bag and pulls out a tape recorder.

“What? Why?”

“So when you’re a famous musician I can say I heard it first.”

Alex laughs, and it lights up his face. Michael takes that as a victory when Alex nods and goes back to singing. Michael hits record and doesn’t stop the tape until Alex has played at least four original songs. 

Michael’s in love.

**~~~**

Michael jolts awake at the sound of the plane landing and groans at his stiff neck. He pulls his earbuds out, pauses the music on his phone, already missing the sound of Alex’s voice. 

When he recorded the songs ten years earlier they had no idea they’d end up where they are now. Hell, when he digitized them not long ago, once the tapes finally went, he had no idea he’d end up here. On a plane, in Germany, going to see Alex in a military hospital, after losing his right leg in Iraq. 

He makes it to the hospital with relative ease, and gets access to Alex’s room quickly, easily showing his I.D. and confirming he’s Alex’s next of kin. 

Michael slows as he walks into the room, nervous for the state Alex will be in, but he doesn’t need to worry. He smiles when he sees that Alex is scowling at some poor nurse and huffing out his agitation. 

“Darlin’.” Michael says quietly and Alex turns towards him and holds out his right hand.

“Michael.” Alex breathes as Michael leans over to kiss him briefly. The nurse leaves them alone, thankfully, and Michael brings a chair closer with his telekinesis that earns him an eye roll from Alex. 

“Thank you for coming.” Alex leans his forehead against his and Michael finally feels like he can breathe.

“Of course.” Michael reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a black sharpie. Alex chuckles at the sight of it, and moves the sheet covering his right leg. 

Michael starts doodling little black hearts on the bandages as Alex’s fingers card through his curls. Michael sighs and leans into the touch, letting Alex ground him, even now, when Alex is the one in the hospital. 

“I love you.” Alex whispers.

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
